User blog:DisneyGleek123/Once Upon a Time on Sodor
Series= The Railway Series Adventure is an EATL Films adventure-comedy web series, executive produced and created by Elijah Adams and Taylor Lindsey. Plot The series takes place on the fictional island of Sodor, TBA. 'Season 1' (2018) :Main article: Season 1 32-year-old railway board member, Anna (Jennifer Morrison), tells the stories of the North Western Railway from 1923 to 1952. The engines working on the railway are Henry (Elijah Adams), a melodramatic mixed-traffic engine, Edward (Taylor Lindsey), the patriarch of Sodor, Thomas (Cameron Bramley), a cheeky station pilot working at Knapford, James (Unknown), who is an overconfident and vain tender engine, Hitchcock (Kyle Guay), a large rude engine on loan from the LNER, Percival aka Percy (Michael Pine), a small tank engine from the Great Britain, Gordon (Scott Lercher), the largest and most annoyingly pompous engine on the island, Lily (Madison Rosa), a hardworking vintage engine, Alfred (Ruben De La Garza), who is rather quiet, but well-meaning, and James' older brother, Eagle (Ryan Ferace), known for being brutally honest, even if nobody asked for input. There is also Annie and Clarabel (Julia E. King), the railway's most respected coaches, the railway staff, Charlie Sand (Pine) and his partner Sidney Hever (Guay), who are Edward's crew, and Lady Jane Hatt (Vanessa Lengies), wife of the railway's controller Sir Bertram Topham Hatt (Unknown), who runs the railway in a firm yet fatherly manner.# 'Season 2' (2019) :Main article: Season 2 TBA Main Cast and Characters The Railway Series Adventure features a large ensemble of cast members, listed below are the sixteen actors of the series who have, at some point, been credited under "Starring", indicating that they are main cast members. They are ordered alphabetically, and the periods in which they were regulars are featured in brackets, except for those who were always such. *Elijah Adams - Henry/Toby/Joe Wickham/Skarloey *Cameron Bramley - Thomas *Ryan Ferace - Eagle/Stan (season 2 onward, supporting previously) *Kyle Guay - BoCo/Sidney Hever/Hitchcock *Julia E. King - Annie/Clarabel *Vanessa Lengies - Jane Hatt *Scott Lercher - Gordon *Katherine Lindsey - Henrietta (season 2 onward, supporting previously) *Taylor Lindsey - Edward/Dave Shale *Jennifer Morrison - Anna/The Narrator *Michael Pine - Percy/Charlie Sand *Madison Rosa - Lily *Unknown - James *Unknown - Sir Topham Hatt :For more, see the cast list. References |-| S1= This page is dedicated to the first season of EATL Films' The Railway Series Adventure. It was announced on June 26, 2015. Filming began on June 1, 2018 and ended on December 24, 2018. The season consisted of a total of twenty-seven episodes. It premiered on July 1, 2018 with "Pilot", and ended with "Miracle on the Ffarquhar Branch" on December 24, 2018. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Dianna Agron - Anna/The Narrator (27/27) *Elijah Adams - Henry/Toby/Joe Wickham/Skarloey (22/27) *Taylor Lindsey - Edward/Dave Shale (22/27) *Julia E. King - Annie/Clarabel/Caroline (21/27) *Cameron Bramley - Thomas (17/27) *Unknown - James (18/27) *Michael Pine - Percy/Charlie Sand (18/27) *Kyle Guay - Sidney Hever/Hitchcock (16/27) *Madison Rosa - Lily (18/27) *Scott Lercher - Gordon (19/27) *Vanessa Lengies - Jane Hatt (18/27)1 *Unknown - Bertram Topham Hatt (22/27)2 1 ''Also featured in archive footage in 1.08, accounting for 19 appearances. 2 Also featured in archive footage in 1.08, accounting for 23 appearances. 'Also Starring' *Ruben De La Garza Jr. - Alfred/Terence/Guard (15/27) *Ryan Ferace - Eagle/Stan (14/27) *Katherine Lindsey - Henrietta (8/27) *Unknown - Bridget Hatt (10/27) *Quinn Nelson - Stephen Hatt (9/27) 'Recurring Cast' *Tina Forristall - Duchess of Boxford (12/27) *Stefan Gernaga - Duke of Boxford (12/27) *Sebastian Gomez - Jerome (12/27) *Kat Blaise - Emily/Judy (11/27) *Albert Chavarria - Victor (10/27) *Alexia King - Alice (9/10)1 *Matt Michaud - Kevin (8/27) *Noah Diggs - Mayor of Sodor (7/27) *Unknown - Elsie (7/27) *Unknown - Neil (6/27) *Aaron Cooper - Bertie (5/27) *Tracy Ann Oberman - Elaine (5/27) *Carson Marenka - Glynn (4/27) *Courtney Miller - Marion (1/27) 1 Not credited in 1.02 and 1.03. Episodes 'The Adventure Begins' |-| Edward= '''Edward' is one of the main characters of The Railway Series, as well as the series' leading engine protagonist. The Number 2 engine of the North Western Railway, Edward is regarded as the patriarch of the island of Sodor. Despite being one of the older engines, Edward is very wise and a good friend to everyone. Biography 'Before the NWR' Edward is waiting at the top station when his controller arrives. ("A Tangled History") Category:Blog posts